recetas mágicas
by paddy-moony-ces
Summary: Haz tu propio personaje de hp!
1. Recetas Mágicas: Merodeadores

Recetas Mágicas: Merodeadores.

Gracias por comprar un ejemplar del libro "Recetas Mágicas: Merodeadores". Recuerde que esta colección es específicamente para chicas (NdA:·). Si usted ha efectuado la compra de este fascículo por los medios adecuados, obsérvese que un molde ha venido gratis con su libro; este molde puede ser: James Potter(Lo reconocerá usted por el cabello despeinado y sus anteojos), Sirius Black (Se puede reconocerlo porque tendrá usted ganas de besarlo en su cara perfecta)o Remus Lupin (Verá que es un modelo encantador y solitario). Si le ha venido un molde informe, no es falla de fábrica, si no de visión suya, ya que ha adquirido usted un ejemplar de: "Recetas Mágicas: Asquerosos Traidores" de Peter Pettigrew (en esa colección puede usted encontrar a Severus Snape)

Ingredientes:

10kg de piel mágica 5 estrellas

3 medidas de espíritu aventurero

5 jarras de bromas (si tiene usted un modelo Potter, ponga una jarra más)

400gr de azúcar (si ha adquirido un modelo Lupin, debe agregar 1kg en vez de 400gr)

Un chorrito de mirada atrapante

Un poco de maldad

Igual cantidad de inocencia (para equilibrar)

Cinco cucharadas de hermosura (si es el modelo Black, agregue más, tiene que ser SEXY)

Medio ego (no poner si se trata de Lupin, y agregar uno más si se trata de Black)

Una taza hasta el borde de inteligencia (Rallar un par de libros si se trata de Remus)

Pasos a seguir:

Mezclar el espíritu aventurero con 4 de las jarras de bromas. Reservar las restantes.

Añadir a la mezcla la piel mágica (asegúrese que sea de primera calidad, no es muy lindo que salga una especie de Voldemort de la mezcla)y el azúcar. Si no es suficientemente líquido, puede usted agregar un par de tazas de encanto y magia bien revueltos. Agregar el ego y dejar reposar por media hora.

Mezclar aparte la mirada atrapante y la hermosura con la inocencia. Y unir, luego, con la inteligencia y la maldad (no una la inteligencia y la maldad aparte, podría formarse un Snape).

Agregar a la primera mezcla la segunda, y, luego, poner los ingredientes restantes.

Poner todo en el molde y dejar reposar durante un día y medio o más. Asegúrese de no dejar al modelo Black cerca de una cortina o velo ni al modelo Lupin a la luz de la luna.

Desmoldar. Tener cuidado si se es pelirroja y de ojos verdes y se ha adquirido el modelo Potter, ya que podría ser peligroso (para usted, si es que no le gusta que la besen en su primera cita). Si ha salido bien la receta, usted tiene un Merodeador, pintado con los colores correctos y con uniforme de Hogwarts. Podrá usted crear tantos merodeadores como quiera, pero asegúrese el tener tiempo para cada uno de ellos y que no desarrollen problemas de personalidad (El modelo Remus es muy propicio a esto, el modelo James creerá que su clón es su hijo y el modelo Sirius querrá destruir al otro modelo, confundiéndolo con su hermano Regulus Black quepuede ud. adquirir con la colección "Recetas Mágicas: La Horrible Familia De Sirius Black").

Disfrute de su merodeador como ud. desee.

Nota: Si su Sirius ha salido con pelo grasoso, tenga en cuenta el consejo dado en el punto 3.

* * *

Plis! visiten my otro fic : Amigos, enemigos y amoríos!

Y dejen reviews!

harry:SIII!

Autora: vete al fic de garbanzo!

harry:oops! sorry!

gaby:Ey tonto! toy aquí!

harry:ya voooyy!


	2. Recetas Mágicas: Slytherins

n.n segunda colección de recetas mágicas O.o

* * *

Fé de erratas de cap. 1:

donde dice: (en esa colección puede usted encontrar a Severus Snape), debería decir: (esa colección es compatible con Severus Snape)

* * *

Recetas Mágicas: Slytherins

Usted ha adquirido un ejemplar del libro "Recetas Mágicas: Slytherins". Recuerde que esta colección es específicamente para chicas (NdA:·). Si usted ha efectuado la compra de este fascículo por los medios adecuados, obsérvese que un molde ha venido un molde gratis con su libro; este molde puede ser: Severus Snape (Un modelo muy bello si aunque sea se lavara el pelo, aunque es algo arrogante), Draco Malfoy ( Un modelo medio niñín y creído de cabello rubio platinado. Ideal para los que detestan a los sangre-impura) ó Lucius Malfoy (no comments). Si su Slytherin ha venido un poco gordo, relea la etiqueta y asegúrese que no haya comprado un"Recetas Mágicas: Vasallos Idiotas" de Crabbe y Goyle (esa colección es compatible directamente con Peter Pettigrew)

Ingredientes:

10kg de piel mágica

3 litros de espíritu pedante

un chorrito de grasa (solo para el modelo Snape)

Tintura para el cabello-rubio platinado (solo para los Malfoys, salvo que usted quiera un Severus rubio)

Un poquito de limón y vinagre (adivine por que)

Mucha maldad (salvo que usted quiera un modelo mansito)

Una pizquita de hermosura, pero MUY chikita (salvo que usted desee enamorarse de su modelo o quiera que le salga un merodeador)

Toda la sangre pura que encuentre a mano (nonononooo!no expriman a Siri... oops! Too late! Bueno, me queda mi modelo...)

Una medida de inteligencia (solo si se trata de Snape)

MUCHO ego

Pasos a seguir:

1 Diluir 9kg de piel mágica con toda la sangre pura y la grasa (dujj).

2 Mezclar la inteligencia con el ego y la maldad (cuidado, puede ser explosivo. Trate de no olvidar la maldad y de poner la cantidad adecuada porque, en ese caso, podría salir un modelo Black o J. Potter)

3 Agregar a la última mezcla el kg de piel sobrante y bata bien hasta lograr una consistencia gelatinosa. Dejar reposar.

4 Añadir a la primera y la segunda mezcla la hermosura, el limón, el vinagre, la tintura y el espíritu pedante y batir todo.

5 Poner en el molde y dejar reposar dos días. Tenga cuidado si ud es Muggle o sangre-impura, si ud es adicta a los shampoo y si udtiene algún perro en la casa.

6 Desmoldar. Si el modelo Snape se escurre entre sus dedos, ha puesto usted DEMASIADA grasa. Si Su modelo Malfoy ha salido con pelo largo más oscuro: FELICITACIONES! Tiene ud un modelo Pansy Parkinson.

Podrá ahora crear tantos Slytherins como desee, pero asegúrese de darles la atención que ellos creen que se merecen.

Puede usted disfrutar de su Slytherin como usted desee.

Nota: Trate de no juntar a los modelos Slytherin con los Merodeadores.

* * *

Espero que haya gustado!

Dejen reviews. Si dejan 5 reviews publico otro!

Modelo Sirius: Hola, linda!

Autora: Oliz, Paddu!

M. Sirius: Eso es un modelo Snape?

Autora: ¬¬No es nada que te incumba.

Bye!


	3. Recetas Mágicas: Gryffindors

holas! por fin puedo escribir algo! me pasé toda la semana estudiando y estudiandooo! uff...

Pero ya toy akí...

Ey! me llegaron unas cartas!

Y son de los editores de Recetas Mágicas!

querida Chica.Padfoot.xD:

Hemos recibido su presente queja sobre lo egocéntrico q es su modelo Black. Lamentamos decirle que no puede usted destruir su modelo, por lo tanto tendrá Ud. que regalárselo a alguna fan de él descontrolada (lo mejor sería una muggle) y crearse uno nuevo, pero sin espíritu de ego.

Atte.:

Editores de Recetas Mágicas

Estimada Lizzie Black 86:

Nos complace decirle que deverá responder a esta carta con una solicitud de entrega a domicilio (de preferencia con una lechuza, los últimos cuervos que enviaron dejaron malerido a nuestro corrector).

Atte:

Editores de Recetas Mágicas

Y hay otra con los posibles títulos siguientes!

sabiondos Ravenclaw

amiguchos hufflepuff

funestos profesores

asquerosos traidores

fortachones Dumstrang y asquerosas veelas

Hermione

Weasleys

Gigantes y semigigantes

Bestias de Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

extras

* * *

Usted tiene en su posesión un ejemplar de "Recetas Mágicas: Chicos de Gryffindor", compatibles, también, con los modelos merodeadores. Podrá Ud. encontrar en este fascículo uno de estos moldes: Harry Potter (mh... quién será? Seguro podrá Ud. reconocerlo)y Ronald Weasley (un cabello de zanahoria, graciosito y con pecas en las pecas). Ya que esta es una colección solo para chicas, solamente sacaremos chicos (luego sacaremos una subcategoría titulada: "Recetas mágicas: Extras y competencia" solamente para fans de Harry Potter y chicas que quieren luchar por los modelos ya creados).

Ingredientes:

10 kg de piel mágica (calidad a elección, de preferencia, alta)

1 sachet de inteligencia (de la última que salió, esa medio pringosa, ugh!)

4 litros de valentía

400cc de vagancia

½ litro de inventiva

1kg de polvo de tontuelos

un par de cucharadas (BIEN GRANDES) de fórmula para meterse en problemas

medio espíritu rebelde

PaS (pasos a seguir):

mezclar (con cuchara de madera) la piel mágica con el sachet de inteligencia, 2 de los 4 litros de valentía y medio kg de polvo de tontuelos. Se debe tener mucho cuidado, ya que esta mezcla puede despedir un olor desagradable (ya ha causado varios "pequeños" accidentes en nuestros laboratorios). Dejar reposar cubierta con un foie de plástico.

Batir fuertemente la vagancia con la inventiva y lo que queda del polvo de tontuelos (esta mezcla es muy importante para la personalidad de su modelo).

Agregar a la mezcla la fórmula para meterse en problemas, lavalentía, y el espíritu rebelde. Mezclar lentamente hasta lograr un color rojo Gryffindor con destellos dorados. Controlar de vez en cuando la primer mezcla, como ya avisamos es muy peligrosa. No diga que no le avisamos. No aceptamos quejas por eso.

Mezclar todo junto y poner la mezcla en el molde. Dejar reposar por tres días. Recuerde no dejar el molde de Weasley cerca de arañas (ni siquiera de techo) ni a Potter cerca de perros negro, ya que, al despertar, podría sufrir una conmición.

Gracias por comprar otro fascículo de nuestra colección.

Lo esperamos en la próxima entrega.

* * *

Nota de Autora: oh! Viene con una nota adjunta!

Fe de Erratas. Lamentamos decir que la nueva marca de inteligencia no es compatible con la piel mágica y ya ha producido bastantes lamentables accidentes. Use la inteligencia común diluída con agua o con belleza clase "a".

NdA: Y si ya usaron el sachet: emm... espero que sigáis vivos...

* * *

Sirius: Wakawakawaa!jajaja!(risa maléfica y musiquita al estilo drácula)

Autora: que t pasa Paddu?O.o

Sirius: Nada! siempre quise hacer eso! wakawakawaaa!

Autora: ¬¬ eh... Sirius, no recuerdas algo

Sirius: Ah! Sí! dejen reviews! si no hay, por lo menos 5 reviews, la autora no seguirá escribiendo...

Autora: wakawakawaa!(risa maléfica y musiquita al estilo drácula)

Sirius: ¬¬

Ta la próxima

Pd:Grax a Chica.Padfoot.XD, a edysev, a Devil Lady Hitokiri, a Kokori y a Rori Granger por sus reviews!

Pd2: Chica.Padfoot.XD! eres un flash! cómo haces para hacer los fics tan rápido? byes!


End file.
